La otra mitad
by yuki-bishonen
Summary: Yuki no se atreve a decir sus sentimientos a Touya asi que Yue le dara un pequeño empujon, quedandose con su cuerpo de vez en cuando
1. La otra mitad 1

La otra mitad

Capitulo 1

Eres tu???, sus mejillas se tornan rojas cuando la cara de Toya se acerca a su rostro, puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío sin pensarlo cierra los ojos en espera del beso son segundos que se hacen eternos al no sentirlo. Al abrir sus ojos, todo es oscuro. Estoy en un dormitorio que esta en penumbra, solo puedo escuchar otra respiración y unos latidos, que no son de mi alocado corazón. QUE!!!???, quiero levantarme, pero algo me lo impide. Trato tranquilizarme suspirando, para que mi acelerado corazón se tranquilice. Ahora puedo sentir claramente, la respiración en mis cabellos. Mi cabeza, puede sentir la calidez de un cuerpo, pues sube y baja pausa mente, es el pecho de ……. Toya. Siento mis mejillas arder una vez mas al pensar que eres tu. No puedo mover, pues tu rodeas mi cintura con fuerza y tengo miedo de despertarte. Puedo sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, es tormento, eres mi dulce tormento. Como quisiera estar así para siempre, pero que estoy diciendo somos amigos y tu no estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo. Pero como llegue a este terrible aprieto. Lo recuerdo ahora concordamos la noche anterior de que …

Principio de recuerdo

- Yuki dormirás en la cama

- No Toya esta es tu casa es mejor que duerma en el suelo – lo dijo dándole una sonrisa

- No tu duermes en la cama, es tu turno-

- No Toya, hace frió y.. –

- Bueno esta bien dormiremos los 2 en la cama y se acabo la discusión –

Fin del recuerdo

Y ahora que puedo dormir, me encuentro en este predicamento. Que no puedo dormir como gente normal, sin moverme. de repente suspira y a floja su mano. Este es el momento inmediatamente se desliza a lado de Toya. Un suspiro sale inconscientemente de Yuki Esto es una locura

- Yuki despierta – oía muy lejano la voz, no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía cansado, nuevamente se sumergió en sus sueños sin poner atención a la voz.

- Yuki …. – La mano de Toya se posa en la mejilla de Yuki, al no tener respuesta, se sienta en la cama. Quitando unos cabellos grises que se dispersaban en el rostro del chico. Era ver un ángel hermoso en su cama. Esa palidez que lo caracteriza, su rostro de porcelana y esas pestañas que enmarcan a la perfección esos ojos. – Yuki ..- nuevamente lo llamo con voz dulce. Separo su mano de la mejilla del chico al sentir que reaccionaba.

- mmm – abrió un ojo Yuki queriendo enfocar su vista a la persona que estaba a lado de el – Toya – se levanta de repente de la cama al sentir a Yuki tensarse.

Al enfocar Yuki su vista y ve a Toya con el uniforme, se para de la cama.

- Ya es tarde !!??

- No te preocupes, me desperté temprano para hacer el desayuno. Estas en buena hora, bajare a terminar el desayuno.- Lo dijo con voz calmada caminando hacia la puerta.

- Gracias -

- De nada – al decir esto sale del cuarto

Pasan unos minutos antes de que baje Yukito del cuarto, para ver como estaba los platos con el desayuno hecho.

- Touya gracias, pero me hubieras despertado para ayudarte a hacer el desayuno-

- No, yo puedo solo. Además dormías muy profundamente-

- Buenos días – dijo el papa de Touya con una gran sonrisa al ver a los chicos

- Buenos días- dijeron en coro los muchachos

- Buenos días – dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente también al ver a Yukito

- Buenos días – dijeron todos

- Monstruo te despertaste temprano-

- No soy un monstruo hermano - le iba a gritar cuando piensa que no están solos que su querido Yukito la estaba viendo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

- Gracias por la comida – Lo dijeron todos en coro para empezar a comer

En el salón Yukito toma unos de los frascos que estaba en la mesa.

- TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito Akizuki mientras lo abraza enfrente de todos con emoción.

Yuki sin notarlo inconscientemente hizo demasiada presión en el frasco. Y…

#SONIDO DE FRASCO ROMPIENDOSE #

Un gemido de dolor sale de los labios de Yuki al sentir los vidrios encajarse en su piel. Solo puede dejar caer los pedazos de los vidrios

- Estas bien Tsukishiro, que es lo que paso?- dijo una de sus compañera de clases acercándose a el

- Si estoy bien – dijo Yuki sonriéndole

- Yuki déjame ver – Touya muy preocupado tomado la mano de Yukito para ver la herida. Mientras Akizuki se acerba también - Espera ahora traigo algo-

- Tsukishiro deberías de tener cuidado o caso quieres llamar la atención? – al pronunciar esto lo miro a los ojos Akizuki, ella tenia una gran sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

No se que pensar, Porque eres así… tan cruel

- Yuki es mejor que vayas a la enfermería esta sangrando mucho tu mano.-

- No te preocupes. Ahora voy – dije esquiva bando la mirada de Touya

- Yo recogeré esto-

- Si, gracias – mientras el caminaba hacia la puerta

Momentos después cuando habían curado su mano Touya estaba afuera de la enfermería.

-Touya – dijo sonriéndole

- Vamos a comer -

- Si-

No dijeron ninguna palabra ninguno de los dos. Cuando caminaron por los pasillos para ir por su comida. Al llegar en donde siempre se sentaban, debajo de un árbol…

- Yuki, que es lo que paso?... – lo dijo sin verlo

- No lo se – dijo en susurro inconscientemente viendo al frente, sintiendo sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas No entiendo como paso, porque te tenia que a ver visto de esa manera. Mi dulce tormento…. piensa con amargura

Ninguno de los dos hablo después de eso, las clases trascurrieron normales. Al salir de la escuela vieron a Sakura y a Tomoyo hablar animadamente.

- Hola Sakura – dijo sonriendo a la pequeña

- Monstruo no tuviste practica?

- Que no soy un MONSTRUO !!!- dijo gritado Sakura lo ultimo

- TOUYA!!!- Salto Akizuki en la espalda de Touya

- Sabes Toya tengo que irme, olvide algo que hacer – Sin decir mas se fue al lado contrario a donde iban todos, sin voltear atrás. Touya no pudo reaccionar a esto.

No soporto un minuto más. No quiero sentir mas, porque te tengo que verlo así. Porque??? Sin darse cuenta a pasando horas desde que a estado vagando por la ciudad. Hace frió y me duele mi mano. Tendré que ir a comprar unos analgésicos para el dolor. Al mirar su mano ve como la venda esta teñida de un rojo intenso También una vendas para la herida, comida pues no tengo nada en el refrigerador

Al llegar a su casa acomoda todo. Ve el frasco con detalle leyendo las instrucciones.

- Bueno que mas da con tres bastara -

seria mas rápido si se lo dices dijo Yue en su interior

- No quiero perderlo tengo miedo que me rechace – al decir esto se sirve un poco de te

Sabemos muy bien que quieres golpear a Akizuki.

Al escuchar ese nombre sin pensarlo se llevo cinco pastillas a la boca tragándoselas con el te.

No sélo digas sino que….

sonido de timbre

- Quien será – lo dijo con fastidio levantándose trabajosamente hacia la puerta.

- Hola Sakura!, A que se debe tu visita?

- Bueno yo… puedo entrar??? -Pregunto nerviosa

-Si, pasa algo malo con las cartas?- al decir esto ella niega con la cabeza - Quieres un poco de te?- dijo llevándola a la sala

- Si, gracias-

- Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo -

Poco después Yukito llega con una bandeja con las tazas de te y algunas galletas.

- Toma Sakura – dijo Yukito acercando la taza para servirle el te

- Sabes Yukito te he visto muy raro últimamente y pues … dudo unos minutos y volteo a ver hacia la ventana – Te molesta que mi hermano este con Akizuki?.

sonido de taza rompiéndose Sakura volteo a ver asustada

- Se me resbalo, que tonto. Ahora lo limpio- Tomo los pedazos de cristal y los puso en la bandeja

- Yukito que es lo que te paso – Lo dijo al ver las vendas de la mano de Yukito teñidos de rojo

- No es nada, ocurrió un pequeño accidente en la escuela y por no poner atención me corte. Y no me he cambiado las vendas pero no es nada. - lo dijo tratando de sonreírle para que se calma un poco

Poco después cambio de tema y empezó a platicar sobre la escuela. Pero Yukito no le prestaba atención pues sentía su cuerpo diferente y veía todo irreal.

- Yukito te encuentras bien?? -

- No te preocupes -

- Bueno.. es mejor que me vaya para que descanses – dijo levantándose Sakura

- Como quieras – se levanto también para acompañar a la puerta. – Quieres que te acompañe?-

- No Yukito, descansa – dijo sonriendo la niña

- Hasta luego- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Al cerrar la puerta camina un poco hacia las escaleras, pero antes de llegar se sienta siente como todo se mueve. Y se sienta para calmar lo que siente.

Tocan de nuevo la puerta, le cuesta trabajo levantarse de el suelo. Abre la puerta pero sin darse cuenta que cae para atrás pero Touya es hábil y lo jala hacia el para que no caiga. El chico a perdido el conocimiento.

- Yuki… - No le cuesta nada cargar al chico. Cierra la puerta con Yukito ya en sus brazos y lo lleva a su habitación.

Continuara…

Si este fanfic esta hecho para ti espero que te agrade lo hice especialmente para ti o. MAMI MILHARU TE QUIERO !!!

Yuki Bishonen


	2. La otra mitad 2

La otra mitad

Capitulo 2

Al abrir la puerta puede sentir que todo es irreal, pues siente como poco la conciencia se leva. Pero Touya es ágil y jala una mano, atrayéndolo hacia el, para que no se golpee contra el suelo, toma su cintura para que se re pegue a su cuerpo y saber que lo tiene bien sujeto. Con un moviendo hace que se recueste un momento en el suelo para cargarlo.

Lleva su mano izquierda las piernas de Yuki y la otra al cuello, la cabeza se inclina dejando ver ese cuello largo y blanco. Sin dudarlo sube las escaleras para dejarlo en su cama para que descanse. Al entrar al cuarto, como es costumbre esta bien ordenado. Pero había unos cojines esparcidos en el suelo. Lo recuesta en la cama con sumo cuidado como si se tratase de algo de cristal. Toma su mano para encontrar el pulso, suspira con alivio al notar que el pulso es normal. No es nada de gravedad.

- Tal vez, es fatiga – susurro para si mismo y se sienta junto de el.

Ve con atención la gran colcha blanca impecablemente blanca, con una gran rosa roja en medio, solo había dos cojines en la cama, y los demás esparcidos en toda la habitación había un libro cerca de uno de ellos. Un suspiro sale de sus labios al enfocar nuevamente su vista en Yukito, le quita los lentes con cuidado poniéndole en el pequeño buró, en el que estaba una pequeña lámpara de color blanco que tenia una forma de conejo. Sakura se lo había regalado el año pasado. Vuelve a la realidad al oírlo susurrar, sonríe parece que Yuki susurro su nombre o es lo que quería imaginar. Nuevamente lo ve detalladamente al igual que cuando durmió hoy con el. Al quitar uno de sus mechones de sus rostro observo un pequeño tono rojizo donde se ponía los lentes, sin querer movió con una de sus piernas la mano herida de Yuki, en respuesta dio un gemido de dolor. Toya aprecio como el vendaje estaba teñido de rojo, por las heridas de la mañana. Aun no tenia explicación como se había roto ese frasco en su mano. Se levanta de su lugar con un suspiro de desgano para empezar a cambiar los vendajes. Pero antes con cuidado empezó a desabrochar la corbata, algunos botones de camisa y le quito el cinturón para que durmiera mas cómodo y le quito los pantalones para que no los arrugara mas. Consumo cuidado lo cobijo con las mantas pues parecía que un momento a otro llovería, provocando fresco no quería que su mejor amigo enfermara con el frió. Sale del cuarto, pero sin antes dedicarle una mirada fugaz al chico dormido.

Al llegar en la planta baja puede oler el te recién hecho que esta en el comedor. Al entrar ve las pastillas en la pequeña mesa. Las toma y empieza a leer las instrucciones, sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que a pasado. Al entrar a la cocina, ve las vendas y alcohol que se encontraban en la barra lo necesario para desinfectar las heridas de Yukito.

Al subir al cuarto Yuki esta en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, dejo todas las cosas sobre el buró para empezar a curar la herida de su amigo. Solo salieron unas pequeños gemidos pero no reacciono, preparo la cena esperanzado que reaccionara con el olor de ella, pero no fue así, seguía dormido. Se decidió pasar la noche con el. Dejaría unos momentos a Yukito para ir por sus cosas para mañana, día de escuela.

Llego a casa directamente a su cuarto para buscar sus útiles y ropa escolar. Mientras Sakura estaba en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, hablaba por teléfono con Tomoyo. Acostada en la cama con el celular que le había regalado su amiga. Mientras Kero estaba en su cajón dormitorio escuchando atento a la conversación de las niñas.

- Se comporto muy extraño Yukito-

- Hay linda Sakura!, siempre viendo el bienestar de los demás --

- Estoy muy preocupada por el, no se que le afecto o tal vez – callo sus palabras para no descubrir el secreto de Yukito

- Linda Sakura el amor es fuerte!!!,

- Lo sabes Tomoyo de que..-

- Sakura me di cuenta desde hace tiempo o-

- ah Tomoyo eres muy perspicaz ja ja ja !-

- Tal vez el joven Yukito no puede decir sus sentimientos y es lo que le atormenta-

- Si debe ser eso…- suspiro

- Y si lo ayudaras en eso…-

- Pero..-

- Vamos Sakura!!, el necesita de tu ayuda para cumplir su deseo!-

Por unos momentos se queda sin decir pensado si estaría bien la intromisión en ese aspecto.

- Si lo are Tomoyo!, No quiero ver sufrir a Yukito. Mi hermano es un insensible!! -

- Y como lo aremos linda Sakura!? –

- Me ayudaras?..

- Claro Sakura!!!-

- Y que tal si vestimos a Yukito en una linda princesa???

- JU JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA AJA AJA JA AJ AJA AJA AJA JA AJA AJA JA AJA JAA JAA A AJA JA AJAJ AJA JA JA JA -se rió Kero a todo lo que daba al imaginar al frió de Yue vestido con un vestido ampón, con el pelo suelto.

- SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH kero – dijo Sakura malhumorada por la intromisión de el ser alado

TOC -TOC

- Monstruo dile a mi papa que dormiré en la casa de Yuki – Dijo sin abrir la puerta de el cuarto

- SI.. HERMANO!!! Oo- grito, se puso rígida en la cama al oír de repente a su hermano- Kero!!!- murmuro enojada

-Espera Tomoyo…- Se paro rápidamente aun con el teléfono en la mano y entre abrió la puerta, oyó claramente como bajaba las escaleras, y la pisadas hasta que llego a la entrada de la casa. No hizo ningún ruido, oyó perfectamente como cerraban la puerta principal.

Había empezado a llover, caminaba con paso lento pensando en lo extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Al llegar lo primero lo que hizo fue ir a ver a su amigo, al llegar al cuarto, lo vio en la misma posición que lo había dejado, pero esta vez los reflejos de la luces de focos de afuera lo hacían verse tan irreal, su hermoso ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Parecía que no se iba despertar hasta mañana, sin querer un suspiro sale de sus labios. Se acerca una vez mas a la cama.

Se me a hecho una manía, acariciarte cuando duermes Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Touya al quitar unos mechones de la cara.

La luz de amanecer entra en mi ventana, haciendo que mi cuarto se vean sombras casi irreales, de personas, de cosa que no existen. Sigo en mi cama, sin querer mover, siento mi boca seca. Mis piernas están flexionadas y descubiertas, las mantas están bajo mis pies, siento el frió de la mañana a pesar de que la ventana esta cerrada, pero no importa, sofoca de alguna manera el calor que hay dentro mi. Me siento tan diferente en este cuerpo, es mi cuerpo pero es tan diferente en esta perspectiva. Veo el cuarto, todas las pertenecías de Yuki o tal vez nuestras pertenecías… Me siento terriblemente pesado, pero hay algo que es diferente ahora….

- Yuki… - Abrió la puerta Touya. El chico de mirada gris parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada pues no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Trago saliva cuando lo aprecio con detalle, sus cabellos grises esparcidos en todo su rostro y en parte de la almohada, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, su boca entre abierta su labio inferior húmedo, rojo como la sangre misma, la luz de la ventana parecía que acariciaba esa piel, invitaba a ser acariciada y besada, aun estaba con la camisa de la escuela desabrochada de los primeros botones, dejando apreciar un poco de torso, la mano derecha esta en su estomago y la mano herida en el colchón, sus largas piernas blancas al descubierto, separadas, dejando apreciar su ropa interior. Una de las sabanas cae casi el suelo en marcando magníficamente con el cuadro que ahora inconscientemente lo disfrutaba. Era un ser tan irreal no podía creer lo hermoso que podía llegar hacer.

- Buenos días, Toya – La voz rompió la ilusión de momento. Esa voz sonaba seria y fría no parecía el Yuki que conocía, Yuki no se movió cuando pronuncio esas palabras. Toya salto al oír esa voz tan penetrante.

- Bueno días Yuki, cuando quieras bajar a desayunar – Pudo aparentar una vez mas su postura indiferencia, a pesar que por dentro era un remolino de sensaciones.

- Si, gracias – dijo pausadamente sin inmutarse en el la posición que estaba. Al oír esto se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sentía su corazón que se le iba a salir de el pecho mismo, cerro la puerta silenciosamente.

! Espero que lea haya gustado el capitulo, esta un poco cursi pero bueno. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!, Por los mensajes . MAMI MILHARU LINDA, PRECIOSA, HERMOSA!!! Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic.( Estoy haciendo lo que puedo !). Y notaron lo gentil de Touya en casi desnudar a mi querido Yuki. XX. A decir verdad es mi primer fanfic de anime yo solo tengo originales xX. ( Tengan un poquito de paciencia si siguen leyéndolo ! Espero con el corazón que si lo sigan 

P.D Me dejan mensaje TT. Me voy a traumar si no me dejan.


	3. La otra mitad 3

**La otra mitad **

**Capitulo 3**

- Toya Bu, Bu, Buenos días! – tartamudeo el pobre de Yuki cuando estuvo a bajo, pensando una explicación el porque de su amigo estaba en su casa.

- Buenos días Yuki – dijo sentándose en la mesa – Siéntate Yuki se nos va a ser tarde

- Ah, si! – Se sentó de inmediato en su silla

- Gracias por la comida! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Touya empezó a comer.

Mientras Yuki se perdía en sus pensamientos No recuerdo absolutamente nada, como llegaría aquí Touya?, pensé que era mi imaginación, cuando

- Que es lo que te paso en la tarde? – la voz de To-ya lo saco del transe

- Mande? – lo pronuncio nervioso tratando enfocar la mirada al chico que tenia enfrente de el

- Te desmayaste ayer, No lo recuerdas? - lo dijo con seriedad, viéndolo a los ojos fijamente para buscar una respuesta aceptable

- No – dijo bajando la mirada

- Deberías no excederte en tomar las pastillas - Al oír estas palabras Yuki sintió su corazón lastimado, Soy un tonto, como pude hacer eso tan idiota y que se diera cuenta Touya de mis tonterías

- No te gusto? – se oyó sensualidad en esas palabras

- eh? – dijo levantando su rostro para ver a Touya con las mejillas a punto de sonrojar

- Que si no te gusta lo que te prepare? – le devolvió la mirada - No has comido nada – dijo dedicándole una mirada al plato de Yukito intacto

- Ah, no es eso – dijo llevando una cucharada a la boca

- Estas mareado todavía? -

- No, estoy bien- dijo bajando la mirada hacia su plato

- Buenos días linda Sakura! – dijo sonriendo entrando al salón de clases dejando su mochila en su lugar

- Tomoyo Buenos días!, pero por que llegaste tan temprano? – dijo la chica al saldo la ceja al ver la gran sonrisa en sus labios

- Es para planear lo que dijimos ayer linda Sakura! – Los ojos de Tomoyo se hicieron dos estrellas al pronunciar esto

- Pero Tomoyo no te hubieras molestado- sudo una gotita de sudor al ver esa expresión cada vez que bestia unos de sus atuendos

- Hasta traje la cámara de video para grabar todo con detalle – lo dijo sacando de la nada una nueva video sacada del paquete.

- OOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE- grito la chica asustada con lo que planeaba la chica de pelo gris – Tomoyo lo grabaras?

- Claro Sakura estos momentos no se repetirán jamás en la vida – dijo a cercando su mano hacia su boca cerrando los ojos cuando – ju ju ju ju ju Además me encanta el yaoi como despreciar estos momentos. Por fin grabare algo real pues con los mangas no me basta ju ju ju

- a, esta bien Tomoyo pero .. –dejo de hablar pues su amiga seguía riendo - Tomoyo ?

- ju ju ju ju ju ju

- Tomoyo ? – dijo insegura al no tener respuesta de su amiga con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

- Si linda Sakura? – respondió al acabar de pensar en su plan malévolo, que había planeado después de hablar con Sakura por teléfono

- No crees?, que… tal vez.. eso ya es muy intimo? - dijo casi en susurro sintiendo sus mejillas arder al pensar las escenas comprometedores que tal vez su hermano y Yukito tomarían

- No Sakura eso es normal donde quiera lo vez – dijo con una gran sonrisa muy decidida de lo que decía – Además tal vez te lo agradecerán los dos por eso tan especial que estas haciendo por ellos, no crees?

- mmm?, mejor sin cámara, si? -

- Buenos días – interrumpió Eriol la platica

- OOOOOOOOEEEE – grito la chica corriendo para empezar el aseo – No me di cuenta ya es muy tarde!!!- dijo llorando la pequeña para empezar a hacer el aseo

- Buenos días Tsukishiro – dijo una de sus compañeras – como te sientes hoy? – volteando a ver su mano lastima preocupada

- Buenos días!- dijo sonriéndole calmando un poco - Bien gracias -

- Y Kinomoto, no viene contigo? – lo miro extrañado al no ver a los dos juntos

- Si esta mas atrás pero se entretuvo con Akizuki – dijo sonriendo – caminando hacia lugar queriendo esquivar la mirada que le dedico su compañera, al ver como había pronunciado ese nombre que mas de una ocasión le pronunciaba algo extraño en su ser

- Buenos días – dijo Touya con desgano llevando a Akizuki en su espalda

- Buenos días - correspondiendo las chicas con una gran sonrisa al ver a Touya

Un suspiro sale de Yuki inconscientemente al ver lo por la ventana tratando de ignorar todo lo exterior. Que es lo que paso ayer?, recuerdo que vino Sakura pero … por desgracias no puse atención a lo que hablaba, me siento muy mal por eso Sakura no tiene la culpa de lo que me esta pasando. Tal vez sea un capricho mío

- Todos levantados en el maestro Fushima a llegado – la voz lo saco del transe.

Las clases transcurrieron normales. Hasta llegar la hora del receso. Donde Akizuki seguía en la espalda de Touya como un chicle. Se sentaron en lugar de siempre. Al parecer Akizuki no tenia intenciones de dejarlos solos en ningún momento.

- Touya quieres quede de comer? – dijo sonriendo pegándose a su brazo

- No quiero, puedo yo solo – lo dijo fríamente pero Akizuki solo sonrió y lo abrazo mas.

- Akizuki no tienes otra cosa que hacer? – al pronunciar trato de zafarse del agarre

Yuki estaba sentado a lado de ellos viendo a la nada. Toya volteo a otro lado queriendo ignorar a Akizuki, en una mirada que le lanzo vio como el chico de lentes se llevo su mano a su boca dando un roce a sus labios al parecer se llevo algo a la boca.

Yuki que es lo que has hecho?, Tomaste mas pastillas

- Hermano!!! – dijo gritando animadamente moviendo una mano de un lado a otro corriendo hacia los chicos.

- A hola Sakura! – dijo Akizuki con una gran sonrisa soltando el brazo de Touya al instante, en un salto estuvo con ella abrazándola restregando su mejilla con la de la pequeña niña juguetonamente

- A j aja j aja j aja - sonrió resignada la niña al tenerla cerca. Akizuki nos molestara en el plan, tengo que hacer algo para que los deje estar solo por unos momentos

- Akizuki ven unos momentos por favor – dijo tomando su mano para llevarla lejos de allí para hablar mas seriamente. Akizuki sonrió animadamente al saber que era aceptada por la cazadoras de cartas. Mientras Touya veía la extraña escena en silencio agradeciendo que Sakura se haya llevado aquel ser tan molesto.

De repente Yukito se levanta apresuradamente, Touya se alarma, al ver como el chico se va sin decirle nada. Pero Touya no tarda en incorporase e ir tras el.

Después de que Sakura se deshizo de Akizuki, diciéndole que dejara a Touya este día en paz, convenciéndola que si lo dejaba el la buscaría, pues la extrañaría. Al volver al lugar de los hechos no estaban ninguno de los de los chicos.

- Donde están? – dijo buscando con la mirada a su hermano y a Yukito.

- Están en el baño, linda Sakura! – lo dijo Tomoyo por medio del transmisor que traía en el oído Sakura – Hay Sakura están emocionante todo esto ju ju ju ju ju. Mientras Sakura a le apareció un pequeño gota de sudor, mientras corría hacia los baños de escuela La única que se divierte con esto es Tomoyo

Mientras en los baños Touya esperaba a fuera del baño escuchando como Yukito vomitaba.

- Te dije que no tomaras mas – Le reprocho nuevamente Touya. Se decidió salir y esperarlo a fuera de los baños.

- Hermano – dijo corriendo hacia el, cuando llego junto a el tomo su mano – Por favor ven un momento a comer, no has comido nada

- Hermano!, ven conmigo -

- Moustro que haces aquí?- dijo alzando una ceja al pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría otra vez Akizuki

- Solo ven hermano – imploro la niña si sigo así no podré ayudar para que estén juntos pensó con desesperación la pequeña

- Y para que?- lo pronuncio fríamente

- Hermano por favor! – implorando nuevamente haciendo una cara triste a ver si le ablandaba un poco el corazón a Touya.

- Estoy esperando a Yukito – dijo cortante

- Confía en mi!, lo traeré luego, es muy importante! –

- Esta bien pero que sea rápido – dijo caminando guiado por Sakura

Lo llevo a la cafetería a donde lo sentó en una de las bancas de a fuera – Espera no me tardo – Cuando iba ir por la comida se oyó Tomoyo decir

- Ya salio el joven Yukito del baño, linda Sakura -

- Si ahora voy – dijo nuevamente la niña corriendo otra vez a los baños

Al ver al chico mostró una sonrisa Estarán juntos Yukito, no te preocupes mas. Yukito se veía cansado pero no le dio importancia tenia que seguir con el plan.

- Ven conmigo Yuki - dijo también tomando su mano

- Si – respondió Yuki confundido

Es mas fácil convencer a Yukito que mi hermano !

Lo llevo a donde se encontraba Touya, al llegar Yukito lo sentó junto a su hermano y como si fuera inercia, cerro los ojos poso su cabeza con desgano en la mesa.

- No hagas eso Yukito – dijo tomando un hombro para que levantara la cabeza de la mesa, un gemido de desacuerdo se oyó departe del chico de pelo gris - Así esta mejor Yukito - lo dijo porque recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Touya, con un suspiro cerrando sus ojos al instante otra vez, cuando se recargo en el. – Bueno en un momento les traigo la comida – les dijo sonriéndoles amablemente yéndose por la comida

- Toya me siento mal… me llevas a mi casa?- susurro Yuki con una voz ronca y adolorida

- Si, vamos por tus cosas – al decir esto se pusieron de pie los dos, para ir por las mochilas. Pero al dar el primer paso Yuki, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, así que poso su mano de Yuki entre sus hombros y el puso su brazo en la cintura de Yukito para que no cayera.

Al llegar Sakura con la bandeja de la comida

-Oeee donde están? – dijo volteando a ver a todos lados buscándolos

- Ya se fueron linda Sakura!- dijo sonriendo tratando de no caer de el árbol que había subido para vigilar todo de aquel lugar.

- Tal vez se acabo su receso – dijo con un suspiro de frustración

- Tal vez sea eso -

Todas los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo a la niña que hablaba sola, lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue sonrojarse por las miradas y las sonrisas de los demás al verla hablar sola. Con resignación se llevo toda la comida que había traído.

Ya estaban afuera de la escuela caminaban muy lentamente pues Yukito se recarga sobre su amigo. El paso de Yukito era lento e inseguro. Se veía tan mal, tan cansado, que a Touya se le oprimió el corazón al verlo tan mal.

- Toya me siento cansado – dijo dejando de caminar respirando entrecortadamente

- No te preocupes sube a mi espalda – ágilmente cargo con Yuki y las mochilas. Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada en su oído. Yukito paso sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Touya, para no caer.

Eres tan ligero a pesar de comes por 20 personas, quien lo diría ese ser tan hermoso es un guardián de mi hermana. Ese moustro tenia tanta suerte, desde que te vi, supe que no eras como los demás, podía ver ese ser tan hermoso que se ocultaba en tus ojos.

Minutos después llegaron en silencio lo extraño es que no sentía con fiebre aparecía normal Al llegar a su casa verificaría su temperatura

- Yuki ya llegamos a tu casa dame las llaves – pero no tuvo respuesta de seguro que se quedo dormido en el camino Pero antes de volverle hablar recordó que una llaves estaban escondidas arriba del marco de puerta. Dejo las mochilas en el suelo y busco con una mano la llave, mientras sostenía mas fuerte a Yukito contra el, no quería que se cayera mientras la buscaba. Abrió la puerta y agarro las mochilas, con un sonido seco cerro la puerta. La casa estaba a alumbrada por el sol que se veía realmente muy clara. Y de repente se oyó la voz de Yukito.

- Bájame – dejando de rodeaban su cuello sin ninguna protesta lo dejo ir. Cuando voltea a verlo, el chico camino como si nada hacia las escaleras, con paso seguro, no como anteriormente que se balanceaba pareciendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario… Toya quedo viendo todo asombrado Que demonios esta pasando aquí

Yukito se quito los lentes y los dejo en la pequeña mesa todo sin voltearlo ver. Y entonces se dirigió a las escaleras, Yukito se sentó en el cuarto escalón, a pesar de la luz reinaba en la casa había algo extraño en el. Los cabellos grises caían en es sus ojos, no podía leer ahora sus ojos, pues esos grandes mechones tapaban su mirada. Era tan hermoso, los rayos de luz lo envolvían y su piel se veía mas blanca, sus labios rojos se movieron.

- Touya ven – dijo levantando una mano haciendo la seña para que se acercara a el.

Touya lo dudo pero fue, se sentó encuclillas para estar a la altura de Yukito. Basto con unos segundos, con un movimiento una mano se posiciono en la corbata empujando hacia si besándolo, sintió los finos labios fríos de Yuki sobre los suyos, Touya entreabrió sus labios pues dio gemido de sorpresa ante el contacto, esto aprovecho Yuki para meter su lengua en su boca, con esta acción Touya abrió mas los ojos, al sentir la lengua del otro dentro de la suya, se dejo llevar cuando los brazos de Yuki lo rodearon para sentir mas el contacto. Cuando se hubo se separo del beso los dos tenían las respiraciones agitas y Yuki tenia un poco de color en esas mejillas blancas. Pero aun estaban tan cerca los dos. Una vez mas se dieron un beso pero el que lo inicio fue Toya adueñándose a hora de toda su boca explorándola con detalle como el hizo con la suya. Un suspiro salio de los labios de Yuki cuando se separaron, Touya empezó a tocar su espalda, a besar su mejillas húmedamente, mientras bajaba a su cuello, un gemido salio de los labios de Yukito al sentir como besaba su cuello, lo abrazo mas fuerte atrayéndolo mas hacia el, mientras que el obligaba a Yuki a separar mas las piernas, Yuki empezó a cariar su cabello para que siguiera un poco mas a bajo.

- Te necesito – fueron sus palabras entrecortadas, Mientras el llevaba su mano a su cuello para desabrochar su propia corbata.

- Eso me toca a mi – susurro roncamente en su oído, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, quitando la mano de la corbata, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al oírlo tan cerca. – Yo te desnudare y tu me desnudaras – un gemido salio de sus labios al sentir como Touya con sus manos tomaba sus nalgas y lo apretó hacia el dejando su excitación en su estomago – Vamos aun lugar mas cómodo – Yuki enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Touya y su cabeza se posiciono en el cuello empezó a lamer, besar ese cuello largo.

Llego con facilidad al cuarto recostándolo.

- Toya – dijo cuando empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Por un momento Touya desvió la mirada en lo que estaba haciendo para enfocar a la persona que le dio sus poderes, las mejillas de Yuki estaban coloreadas y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su labios rojos apetitosos entreabiertos haciendo un gemido inaudible, su pecho subía irregularmente.

- Mírame Yuki.. – al pronuncio levanto su rostro para quedar viendo esos ojos – Yuki has lo por favor – Touya mordió su labio inferior con anhelo

Yuki abrió sus ojos tratando pesadamente para enfocar su vista en el moreno, su respiración era irregular pero daba igual, el no quería parar ahora y se levanto para alcanzar los labios de Touya para seguir con lo que en unos momentos había postergado, Yuki quitaba la corbata de su amante ágilmente con una mano y con su otra mano toco los glúteos de Touya apretándolos con fuerza.

Siempre quisiste eso, verdad?, Yu.. se cortaron sus ideas cuando Touya paso su aliento en uno de sus pezones, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Yuki, Cuando sintió como el labio inferior acariciaba húmedamente. Mientras Yuki tenia uno de sus manos en los cabellos de Touya para que no se alejara en ningún momento y su otra mano se enterraba en las sabanas revueltas. Sus gemidos se hacían mas sonoros cuando le hubo quitado toda la camisa. Ahora los dedos de Touya tocaban su torso recorriéndolo, mientras succiona su pezón, esta accion hizo que el chico gimiera mas fuerte.

- Cuando dejaras de fingir… – lo dijo cuando se separo un poco del pecho de Yuki. El corazón del chico alvino se paralizo con ese comentario.

- Aaah – gimió cuando Touya mordisqueaba en su otro pezón, dejándolo sonrojada esa parte. Los cabellos de Touya le asían cosquillas cuando bajaba mas por su cuerpo lentamente.

- No necesitas engañarme – Touya desabrocho el pantalón del chico

- Entonces .. quieres que me vaya? – dijo entrecortadamente sin voltearlo a ver una lagrima caía por sus mejilla

- No es eso – Llevo una mano al la mejilla, con su boca lamió esa lagrima que caía a un costado de su rostro. – Solo pregunto por que así?, si tu querías estar conmigo – Toya seguía arriba del cuerpo de Yuki, sus piernas estaban al costado de las caderas queriendo ver esos ojos.

- Tu crees que el te lo diría? – dijo en tono frió

- Vamos no te enojes, no puedo mentir pero ..- Yuki cerro sus ojos, y mas lagrimas caían libremente. Al abrirlos ojos de Yuki nuevamente

- Touya? – dijo Yuki viéndolo a los ojos como si se acabara de levantar, las mejillas de los dos chicos se tiñeron de rojo. – To, To, To, To, To, Toya?- tartamudeo al darse cuenta en que posición estaba. Touya estaba encima de el en una cama lo podía saber pues el tenia una mano en una sabana, Touya tenia sus manos extendidos en la cama pero tan cerca de su rostro y podía sentir como las piernas de Touya estaban en su cintura. Por un instante Touya bajo el rostro, para respirar, Yuki pudo sentir su respiración en su torso desnudo?, Sus mejillas ardieron mas, Estoy ante Touya semidesnudo, que es lo que a pasado Al poner mas atención en Touya, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su camisa estaba desabrochada viendo ese abdomen bien formado al descubierto, su respiración era agitada, su mirada de confusión hizo que Toya se separara de el, se sentó en la cama para abrocharse la camisa.

Que es lo que le diré?, que Yue me sedujo con su cuerpo y ahora me dejo?

Yuki sintió sus mejillas explotar pues su pantalón estaba desabrochado y sus condiciones no eran muy buenas que digamos en aquella parte.

Que es lo que pasara que misterios abra?

Un capitulo mas !. Mami Milharu hermosa, preciosa, espero que te haya gustado y también que les allá gustado también a ustedes, bueno yo roja como tomate o pero mi fuente de inspiración se iba a pasear, lo bueno que me dieron una bonita imagen para acabar. Este es el capitulo mas largo que el anterior, pero el anterior me gusto mas . La verdad no se que va a pasar con esto, que rumbó tomara la historia, pues se suponía que este era el final pero Muraki dijo que lo alargara � quejas solo a ella…. XD.

No es cierto, mi linda Muraki, o Feliz cumpleaños!!!!, TE QUIERO!!!, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti también (mami no te sientas ). Ella fue la primera en leerlo y decirme que esta bien que si servia o.


	4. La otra mitad 4

La otra mitad

Capitulo 4

Touya? – dijo Yuki viéndolo a los ojos como si se acabara de levantar, las mejillas de los dos chicos se tiñeron de rojo. – To, To, To, To, To, Toya?- tartamudeo al darse cuenta en que posición estaba. Touya estaba encima de el, en una cama lo podía saber pues el tenia una mano en una sabana, Touya tenia sus manos extendidos en la cama pero tan cerca de su rostro y podía sentir como las piernas de Touya estaban en su cintura. Por un instante Touya bajo el rostro, para respirar, Yuki pudo sentir su respiración en su torso desnudo, Sus mejillas ardieron mas, Estoy ante Touya semidesnudo, que es lo que a pasado Al poner mas atención en Touya, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su camisa estaba desabrochada viendo ese abdomen bien formado al descubierto, su respiración era agitada.

Mientras el aspecto de Yukito, al igual que la respiración de Touya era agitada, inconscientemente relamió sus labios, una mirada cristalina que anteriormente no tenían en sus ojos Yukito, se vio, estaba temblando….

Su mirada de confusión hizo que Toya se separara de el, se medio levanto rozando con su ropas esa parte de tan sensible de Yukito, un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda para abrocharse la camisa.

Que es lo que le diré, que Yue me sedujo con su cuerpo y ahora me dejo?

Yuki sintió sus mejillas explotar pues su pantalón estaba desabrochado y sus condiciones no eran muy buenas, en su pantalón podía sobresalir la excitación en su cuerpo. Yuki estaba tan confundido.

Yuki se medio levanta con sus brazos tratando de observar su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de las zonas enrojecidas de su cuerpo y viendo el cierre medio bajo de su pantalón. Salen mas lagrimas de los ojos de Yuki inconscientemente, mientras Touya se abrochaba la camisa y trata de que su respiración se tranquilizara. Y pensando que es lo que le iba a decir a Yukito que explicación era esta.

Yuki se deja caer en la cama tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que salen por si solas de sus ojos, no quiere mostrar la debilidad ante Toya pero es irremediable, un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios.

& Porque lloras?… Era que lo que deseabas, no?...&

Siento algo roto dentro de mi, un vació tan grande en mi le contesto Yukito a Yue

Yuki? – volteo a verlo todavía incrédulo de ese sonido, sintiendo que su pecho se le oprimía, queriendo pensar que no era angustia lo que oía.

Yuki tenia una mano en su rostro, tratando de acallar sus sollozos Porque me siento así, que ha pasado, que has hecho? mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de acallar los sollozos que venia a sus labios.

Yuki… lo siento, yo.. – sus palabras fueron acalladas por la voz de Yuki

No… – Su voz sonaba quebrada – no digas nada – al tratar de hablar un sollozo mas fuerte se escapo de su boca, – solo déjame solo – sus palabras sonaban acalladas por sus manos, mordiendo mas fuerte su labio inferior para controlar sus grandes urgencias de llorar como un niño desolado, tanto que le dolía su labio inferior.

Touya no podía creer lo que oía, solo pudo voltear su rostro, bajando la mirada, sintiendo como se le partía el alma, se acerco lentamente a Yukito que estaba acostado completamente en la cama. Ni si quiera había arreglado sus ropas, estaba igual como el lo había dejado su ropa seguía abierta viendo ese cuerpo blanco tan suave como el terciopelo mismo, había probado, mordido, lambido esa piel tan suave, comprobado con sus manos y con su boca la dulzura de ella.

Yukito yo .. –Con la mano derecha, toco suavemente la mano de Yukito quería quitar las manos de Yukito para ver su rostro y de alguna manera explicarle, que era casi imposible, inconscientemente tenia una mirada de angustia pero Yuki no podía ver su expresión pues seguía en la misma posición, con este movimiento solo consiguió que Yukito se tensara más con tal movimiento y temblara aun mas con el contacto.

No.. – dijo entre sollozos – Por favor – se volteo dándole la espalda abrazándose a si mismo

Yuki yo .. – su mano se posiciono en su hombro dándole una suave caricia, un escalofrió recorrió en el cuerpo de Yukito.

– VETE! – Su grito desgarro el alma de Toya, en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse no le había gritado, por lo mas frió que se comportaba con el, jamás, nunca habían tenido una riña con esa magnitud con el, ahora su amigo ni lo podía mirar.

Que es lo que he hecho Sin reprochar mas salio con un suspiro salio de la habitación de Yuki, con su ropa medio arreglada salio de la casa, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Lo había perdido todo en tan solo un momento había estado en cielo y caído en el infierno.

Empezó a llorar cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse como si su vida dependiera de eso. Por que Touya, por que lo hiciste, Me siento engañado? Una sensación de vació Pena, angustia, dolor, confusión, Se acostó boca a bajo, aferrándose a las almohadas, su cuerpo estaba impregnado de el, de su Touya pero como lo había corrido, si es lo que había estado deseando secretamente, no, estaba sobre de el, todo parecía un sueño y el que hizo desperdiciar todo, yo fui quien lo corrí, pero no era a mi, al quien me besaba a pesar de que era mi cuerpo, no era yo el que sintió sus manos, no era yo el que sentía su calor, no era yo el que desabrocho su camisa, no era yo el que toco su piel, no era yo el que lo hacia gemir, no era yo… el vació, solo vació, se sentía peor.

A donde iba,…. Lejos camino lentamente con la mirada perdida.

Sintiendo como su corazón esta destrozado, que es lo que había hecho, pensó con horror, angustia. Es lo único se formaba en su cabeza ya, esa única pregunta que venia en su cabeza, torturándolo poco a poco, su alma, sintiendo su mirada nublada por sus lagrimas…

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque pingüino, se sentó en una de las bancas con la mirada perdida. Y pensar que apenas unos cuantos minutos había traído a Yukito en su espalda.

Estaba con la mirada perdida repitiéndose las escenas pasadas, ahora como iba actuar delante de Yukito, se revolvió el cabello con desesperación. Nuevamente se levanto de aquel lugar…

No sabia cuanto había vagado por las calles, estaba con la mirada perdida, cuando enfoco su mirada un coche vino hacia el, era demasiado tarde con un sonido seco callo, el dolor vino a el fuerte, escucho las personas gritar, murmurar, de un momento a otro ya no oyó mas…..

Deja de decir tonterías Gloria, -el hombre manejaba con el celular en mano, - llegare no te preocupes- acelero al decir estas palabras, en cuestión de segundos vio a una persona enfrente de el, freno el vehículo pero era demasiado tarde la había arrollado HE MATADO A UNA PERSONA! empezó a temblar, mientras la otro lado del teléfono le hablaba desesperada, al oír el ruido de los frenos, pero el hombre no respondía

No fue mi culpa, el se ha atravesado – salio del auto el hombre viendo al chico en el suelo todos los presentes murmuraban y veían al cuerpo tirado del joven

Llamen a una ambulancia por el amor de Dios! – dijo una mujer intentando que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, su hijo tenia la misma edad que el chico que estaba tirado en suelo

El hombre temblaba, veía aterrorizado, el cuerpo del chico inmóvil, Era un adolescente había matado aun adolescente! dijo llevando las manos a su rostro, estaba petrificado al ver el cuerpo cerca de las llantas de su auto, un hombre hozado le quito el celular que tenia en mano, cortando la comunicación para llamar a la ambulancia.

Horas después

Hay Tomoyo no resulto nada – dijo con un gran suspiro Sakura, bajando la cabeza resignada – Tanto que me esforcé para que todo estuviera bien y..

Hay Linda Sakura,- interrumpió, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios - no lo creo - Si hubieras visto lo lindo que se vio cuando el joven Touya llevo en hombros al joven Yukito - Veras que todos tus esfuerzos serán correspondidos.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios de la joven cazadora.

Bueno linda Sakura! nuestros caminos se separan -dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante

Gracias Tomoyo – le devolvió la sonrisa y las dos tomaron sus caminos

Sakura camino aun sin ánimos pensando que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho esto era estaban en la basura.

Ya llegue! – dijo Sakura al cerrar a la puerta

Hija, - murmuro Fujitaka de repente,

PAPA! – grito con alegría mientras sonría la cazadora de cartas – llegaste temprano – dijo con alegría la pequeña, pero se quedo muda al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su padre

– Sakura, Tu hermano a sufrido un accidente- dijo su padre casi en un susurro sus manos temblaban aun con el teléfono en mano, le acaban de llamar del hospital

Como? – dijo la niña sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y como su mirada se nublaba por las lagrimas que se le agolparon en sus ojos, queriendo pensar que había escuchado mal

No te preocupes, estará bien – alentó Fujitaka queriendo pensar también lo que había dicho

Papa! – lo dijo con amargura Sakura abrazándolo fuertemente dejando caer su mochila, desesperadamente se abrazo a su padre

Sakura – correspondió a su abrazo queriendo tranquilizarla un poco - No te preocupes estará bien, tu hermano es fuerte.

Si– susurro entre sus sollozos

Tengo que ir a verlo hija – quédate en casa, llamare, cuando sepa noticias de tu hermano, no te preocupes estará bien- beso cariñosamente su mejilla húmeda por las lagrimas

Si- dijo queriéndose controlar pero en balde las lagrimas salían sitiándose impotente, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, su padre sin perder mas tiempo salio directamente al hospital.

Sus sollozos son fuertes no puede controlarse mas, Mi hermano, aun teniendo magia, como no pude… un momento, accidente de que? snif

Sakura que es lo que te pasa? –bajo Kero de las escaleras volando al oír los sollozos de la joven cazadora de cartas

Mi hermano tuvo un accidente……- dijo anonadada con sus palabras mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos, Kero abrió los ojos de golpe (como, no se, son dos puntos..).

Que le paso Sakura? – dijo nervioso Pobre Sakura es por eso que se oía tan mal  
La niña bajo la mirada sus sollozos se habían muerto, Kero bajo todo su cuerpo para ver la cara de la cazadora que había bajado para quedar a la altura del rostro, aun las lagrimas caían podía ver las pequeñas gotas saladas.

Creo que no debí preguntar eso dijo Kero asustado por la reacción de la pequeña

Eto… No lo se – dijo en susurro con las mejillas rojas llevándose la mano en a la boca

Que dijiste Sakura – parpadeo varias veces porque con la mano en su boca apaciguo sus palabras- Sakura?

La niña tembló por unos momentos, mordió su labio inferior, mientras movió su cabeza, parándose derecha, aun con las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas..

NO LO SE!- grito la niña y salio corriendo hacia su habitación dándole un portazo a la puerta.

………… - Kero parpadeo varias veces, procesando una y otra vez las palabras dichas con una voz tortuosamente pronunciada.

En el Hospital

Se encuentra en piso 4 señor – dijo la enfermera después de teclear en la computadora el nombre de la persona, viendo fijamente a la computadora – en la habitación 24583B

Muchas gracias – dijo prendiendo una carrera inconscientemente a la habitación de su hijo, caminando mas aprisa al piso indicado, se podía oír llanto de una mujer desesperada, millones de enfermeras y olor de medicamentos, los pasillos eran fríos. Por fin lo que buscaba, el elevador, varias personas estaban adentro una anciana en una silla de ruedas con la pierna rota, varias enfermeras, y un hombre con varios sueros.

A que piso va? – dijo una de las enfermas que estaba cerca de los botones, entro a duras penas, había mucha gente, - Piso 4 – dijo nerviosamente

Cerraron las puertas cuando entro, con leve temblor el elevador se puso en marcha, en unos cuantos segundos o minutos eternos para el padre de Touya bajo en el piso cuatro.

Piso 4 – anuncio la enfermera, salio el hombre de los sueros tras salir Fujitaka

Había una pequeña recepción donde estaban dos enfermeras, una tras escritorio y la otra con una libreta en mano escuchando minuciosamente al doctor.

Buenas tardes señorita, busco la habitación 24583B- ni espero la contestación de la chica estaba tan nervioso

Que es de el paciente? – dijo la enfermera dándole una media sonrisa

Su padre – dijo mas que desesperado Que es lo que no entienden quiero ver a mi hijo!

Su hijo esta bien no se preocupe esta estable – interrumpió el medico que estaba allí, al oír la voz Fujitaka lo volteo a ver Era un doctor muy joven, pensó Fujitaka, Alto, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos color verdes,

Yo lo llevo, - volteo a ver la enfermera mientras acomodaba sus lentes - no se preocupe – dijo tomando sus documentos y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación sin ni mas Fujitaka lo siguió agradeciendo, ver ya a su hijo.

Unos pequeños cuadros adornaban las paredes blancas, unas grandes macetas con plantas artificiales en los pasillos queriendo que el aspecto del corredor luciera mejor, en unos instantes llegaron, el medico abrió la puerta esperando que Fujitaka pasara primero, al verificar que no hubiera cables en el cuerpo de su hijo, dio un gran suspiro al ver a su hijo, dormía Touya placidamente es lo que parecía, tenia la cabeza con una venda. Una pequeña sonrisa salio del medico al ver la expresión de Fujitaka.

No es nada serio, unos pequeños rasguños, moretones físicamente- en unos instantes Fujitaka estaba sobre Touya, acariciando los cabellos negros de su hijo mayor - bueno eso esperamos, - dijo con una gotita de sudor - porque cedió un fuerte golpee en cráneo pero los estudios indican que esta bien. No hay mucho daño, solo que hay que esperar hasta que despierte para verificar que no haya ningún daño grave

Un suspiro salio nuevamente departe de Fujitaka Por que me toco un joven estudiante

minutos después

Sonido de teléfono -

Saco la cabeza de la almohada para oír el teléfono, aun no dejaba de llorar y la mentarse por su tontes de no preguntar, que le había pasado a su hermano, de inmediato se levanto de la cama y con rapidez corrió, abrió la puerta lo mas rápido posible para llegar asía el teléfono.

Resi..den.. cia Kino..moto – dijo entre jadeos

Hija –

PAPA, Como esta, que paso? - las preguntas que se había preguntado ase rato vinieron asía ella, sintiéndose nerviosa y temerosa de las palabras que pronunciaría su papa

Esta bien ahora hija, - dijo Fujitaka – esta fuera de peligro – al escuchar esto Sakura sonrió, - Háblale a Yukito y anota la dirección para que venga a verlo -

Si, espera - Había olvidado a Yukito pensó la niña mientras corría para tomar hoja y lápiz para anotar

Kero volaba viendo a la chica anotar en una hoja Al parecer todo esta bien, conejo aun no se a enterado de nada Había escuchado toda la conversación en el otro teléfono.

En el mismo instante cuando se despidió de su padre sonriendo aliviada, Kero veía atento de cada movimiento de la cazadora de cartas. Cuando hubo colgada marco el teléfono de la casa de Yukito, se lo sabia de memoria.

Casa de Yuki

Sonido de teléfono -

Yukito estaba acostado aun unos pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios, las lagrimas estaban secas ya, sus ojos estaban irritados por tanto llorar…

Sonó varias veces el teléfono pero Yukito no hizo la menor esfuerzo en levantarse….

Casa de Sakura

No contesta – se mordió el labio inferior, se puso nerviosa unos sonidos que venían de su estomago resonó había olvidado comer que distraída, con lo que le paso a su hermano, olvidado completamente que no había comido. – Kero que te parece si comemos? – dijo volteando ver al ser anaranjado –

Si Sakura –

Bueno deja voy a la cocina para preparar todo, al rato le hablo a Yukito, al parecer salio – dijo dejando el papel en la pequeña mesita, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para empezar hacer la comida

Esto no me agrada nada pensó Kero mientras miraba el papel que había utilizado Sakura para poner los datos del hospital donde estaba Touya, sin pensarlo nuevamente tomo el papel entre sus patitas y salio por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, quería ver a conejo de nieve, estaba seguro que algo extraño estaba pasando con Yue.

No tardo en llegar, miro por todos lados queriendo encontrar un lugar por donde escabullirse y entrar a la casa de conejo de nieve, no tardo en hallar una pequeña abertura dejo media abierta una de las ventanas

– Que distraído es ese conejo - dijo tratando de entrar – umggg –pujo Kero por no poder entrar en la pequeña abertura la barriguilla se le había atorado – umgg – apretó los dientes y volvió a esforzar para ocultar su barriga para poder entrar en la casa. Con tanto esfuerzo la pequeña hoja se callo de unas de sus patas y callo al suelo parpadeo varias veces, Tengo que lograrlo!  
– UMMMG – volvió a repujar - Esta muy chica esta cosa – cerro los ojos, dando un gran suspiro –LO AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grito y volvió a empujar su cuerpo asía adelante pero no contó que Yukito abrió la ventana para que entrara, con el fuerte impulso fue a estrellarse en la pared

sonido de golpe -

xx auggggggggggggggg – se quejo cuando callo al suelo

Te encuentras bien?- dijo levantando el pequeño animalito que parecerá de felpa

o - sus ojos de Kero parecían dos espirítales moviéndose, tardaron unos minutos para que se recuperara del fuerte golpe, Yukito miraba el león anaranjado varias veces con detenimiento, queriendo saber como ayudar al ser alado

Estoy bien – dijo a duras penas levantándose de las manos de Yukito – Te debes dar prisa Touya esta en hospital

Como? – sintió como el alma se caía al oír esas palabras,

No te preocupes el papa de ..

Donde esta, como esta, que tiene, que paso! – dijo histéricamente Yukito casi queriendo apretar al pequeño leon para que le respondiera las preguntas, mientras el kero buscaba el papel que había caído en el suelo

Calma te esta bien – le dio el pequeño papel – esta es la dirección donde esta – sin perder momento le quito el papel a Kero de las manos, sin decir nada salio de la habitación solo se oyó el azotón de la puerta

Si de nada – comento sarcásticamente Kero

Minutos después en el hospital

Yukito no tuvo que preguntar nada ya tenia el numero de la habitación de Touya, sentía como lo oprimía mas el pecho Todo esto era su culpa!

Disculpe joven,- dijo la enfermera sacándolo de sus pensamientos – A quien viene a ver – A Touya Kino..

Yukito que bueno que llegaste – dijo interrumpiendo Fujitaka, al ver que era conocido la enferma siguió tecleando con lo que estaba haciendo

Sr como esta touya? – dijo muy preocupado Yukito sintiendo como estaba temblando

No te preocupes estará bien, ven vamos, para lo cuides mientras yo veo sobre el papéelo – dijo empezando a caminar mientras Yukito lo seguía - esta es su habitación, aun sigue dormido,- suspiro Fujitaka – No tardo Yukito – al decir estas palabras cerro la puerta.

Camino lentamente o es lo que la parecía los ojos otra vez se llenaban de lagrimas Es mi culpa que le haya pasado esto

Ya era tarde y los últimos rayos de la tarde estaban presentes en la habitación, La cabeza de Toya estaba hacia un lado, y sus labios estaban entre abiertos respirando profundamente, se veía realmente inocente y pensar que en unas horas lo había rechazado. Se le encogió el corazón al solo pensarlo.

Al llegar a su lado toco su mejilla, sintiendo la tibieza en ella, podía apreciar un rasguño en ella, al cerrar sus ojos Yukito salieron lagrimas, dormía profundamente Toya, no pudo reprimirse y beso su mejilla con ternura, los cabellos grises cayeron en la cara de Touya asiendo cosquillas

Lo siento Toya, yo no quise… - susurro cerca de su oído

umm – gimió Toya, estaba reaccionando, al notar que reaccionaba se alejo de el, tardo unos segundos para enfocar su vista. Al acostumbrarse a la luz y enfocar a la persona que estaba a un lado de el, sus labios secos se abrieron y murmuraron roncamente

Quien eres tu? -

Nuevo capitulo espero que nadie se haya muerto por la intriga y menos por esperar tanto! Sigo con vida, estuve respondiendo antes los reviews no pude evitarlo, me encanta saber que están leyendo esta historia. Unos agradecimientos grandes a los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo del fanfic y si me dejaron mas alguien muchomejor o aunque son nada mas tres capítulos XD. Y volviendo a decir entre mas reviews vea mas rápido acabo el capitulo XD y no es amenaza, es una opción y la única opción MUA MUA A JAJ A JA JA JA JA

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi bella Milharu, que esta de vacaciones y no me llevo ! A Muraki que esta tristecilla, LAS QUIERO! A las dos para que no se sientan , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y opinen si les sigue gustando el fanfic y si quieren mas lemon.


	5. La otra mitad 5

La otra mitad

Capítulo 5

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Touya viendo al chico, entrecerrando sus ojos queriendo saber quien era

- ¿Cómo que quién soy? – casi lo grito ¿o lo hizo?

Touya lo miraba asustado, pronto su vista se nubló, las lágrimas empezaban a caer...

- ¡¡¡¡Touya no es justo! ¡Dime que es una broma! Yo sólo se que...

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, ya había pasado mes y medio del accidente y Touya ni se dignaba a mirarlo, actualmente cursaba la escuela pero... ya no parecía ser su amigo, es decir su mejor amigo... y con Akizuki acosándolos a cada instante...

Suspiró nuevamente mientras volteaba a ver la espalda de Touya, delante de é. La clase de matemáticas era terriblemente aburrida. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula mientras veía el pizarrón, o es lo que parecía. Touya no recordaba nada o no quería recordarlo, o simplemente estaba jugando con él haciéndole pagar lo que pasó esa tarde, esa maldita tarde, cuando no estaba conciente de las cosas. Llevó el lapicero a los labios mientras mordía con frustración la tapa.

- No olviden hacer el trabajo de español, que como saben va a contar en la calificación final, sacarán todo del libro... Pueden salir – dijo el maestro saliendo de la aula

- ¿Español? – parpadeó varias veces ¿¿No estábamos en matemáticas? de inmediato todos salieron, era la última clase, todos menos Yuki.

- Y esto es por tu culpa – dijo Yuki en susurro

- Yukito ya vámonos – Touya le habló desde la puerta del salón

Parpadeó varias veces antes de contestarle con una sonrisa. ¡No lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre hasta hora! No dudó mucho y tomó su mochila muy alegre.

- Si ya voy Toya-

Iban caminando por el pasillo sin decir palabra, el pasillo se había transformado en un desierto porque ya no quedaba nadie, solo se oían sus pisadas. Parecía una ilusión, porque quería que lo acompañara, casi siempre habían ido juntos por que el padre de Touya insistía en que continuaran así. Estaba casi seguro de que Touya recordaba que había pasado en esa tarde, sentía su incomodidad cuando estaban juntos. Por eso casi nunca estaban solos, parecía que lo recordaba a la perfección, sentía que el era el culpable todas las cosas. No, ¡no! yo no tengo la culpa

- ah, ¿Y Akizuki?- Yukito rompió el silencio sintiéndose incómodo por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos que luchaban entre si.

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUYA – grito Akizuki de pronto, como si la hubieran invocado.

Touya en cuestión de segundos empujó a Yuki a la primera puerta que vio y cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer mucho ruido

–TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUYA- volvió insistir mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

Toya se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole a Yuki que guardara silencio. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Yuki después de haberla soportado todo el mes y medio vuelves a mí y yo conteniéndome en no arrancarle la cabeza una mano de Touya estaba en una de los hombros teniéndolo cerca, haciéndole un poco de presión al sentir el ruido que hacia Akizuki. Yuki agachó la cabeza se sentía tan incómodo por estar tan cerca de él, igual que si estuvieran ahora ocultándose de la maniática aquella, entrecerró sus ojos, sus pensamientos ya no son los mismos... Yue estaba en él.

Se aleja de él, era el salón de música, le da la última mirada, con esto se dirige a la mesa del profesor, se sienta en la mesa del salón, y se quita los lentes voltea a la ventana es mejor hablarlo ahora Touya seguía en la puerta atento a los movimientos de afuera.

Ya cuando volvió la calma volteó a ver a Yuki, le pareció realmente extraño verle sobre la mesa.

- Touya tengo que hablar contigo - un suave escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Volteó a verlo con una mirada realmente no suya, parecía ver a otra persona...

- ¿Yukito qué pasa? – dijo confundido, no queriendo moverse del lugar

- ¿Me recuerdas o no me quieres recordar? – dijo el chico con una mirada seria. La voz de Yuki se volvió dura, no tenía la dulzura que solía usar con él.

- Lo siento Yukito yo… - un suspiro salió de sus labios y bajó la mirada, le temblaron las piernas al sentir la mirada aun en él – Sabes que es me es muy difícil recordar a los demás.

- No te pido que recuerdes a los demás, pregunto por mí y sólo por mí

Touya levantó la mirada aun extrañado por las palabras de su supuesto amigo. Yukito se levantó de la mesa y con una mirada indescifrable, caminó hacia él con paso lento, mientras Touya sentía su corazón un poco más acelerado

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar? – con esto llevó una mano a la mejilla de Touya acariciándola lentamente, provocando una suave caricia, mientras él sólo temblaba bajo el tacto. Yukito le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, como si fuera el mismo Yukito que había conocido hace unos días, que lo tranquilizó. Yuki se paró de puntitas, mientras sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Touya para mantener el equilibrio y los ojos del último se entrecerraban, sintiendo con deseo el respirar del otro chico en su cara

- TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Akizuki mientras abría la puerta con fuerza causando que Touya cayera encima de Yukito. Yuki no podía con el gran peso así que cayó al suelo con Touya arriba de él, cerrando los ojos los dos por el repentino movimiento - ¡¡¡ ¿Touya estás bien! - con esto fue y le ayudó a levantarse, mientras Yuki dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Yuki? – preguntó Touya asustado, porque su amigo no se levantaba y aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Yuki no contestó.

- ¡¡¡Llamaré a la enfermera! Cuida de Yuki por favor - su voz sonaba muy preocupada. Con esto salió del salón corriendo para llamar alguien.

- Yue eres un tramposo, si crees que me lo quitarás como la primera vez estas terriblemente equivocado - dijo de mala gana

- Vamos chico, tómate estas pastillas para el dolor... aun me pregunto como te has caído - dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso con agua para que tomara el medicamento, no contó con que su mano pasara por los cabellos grises de Yukito.

- Ya le dije como pasó - dijo Touya manteniendo la vista fija en la mano de la enfermera, lo que él no se explicaba era ¿qué es lo que pasó con la personalidad de Yukito?

Yukito intentaba enderezarse en la cama con mucho dolor. Fue un duro golpe... tanto que no recuerda como había chocado con "algo" y había rebotado al suelo. Su espalda y cuello lo mataban, lo bueno era que fue él y no Touya.

- Señorita Sakasagami gracias - dijo Yuki dándole el vaso con agua

- ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres para que vengan por ti? - dijo la enferma

- ¡No se preocupe! se apresuró a decir, estoy bien, no hay necesidad - le regaló una sonrisa típica a la de él - Sólo estoy un poco adolorido

- Además no irá solo, yo lo llevaré a su casa - añadió Touya con seriedad.

- Me parece bien, nada más que váyanse con cuidado y tómate esto si te duele mucho – dijo la mujer, tocando la mejilla blanca de Yukito.

A Touya le molestaba cada gesto que hacia para querer tocar a Yukito

- Te voy a regalar unas dos... Deja, voy por unas más en la oficina. Ya se acabaron - señaló la caja donde le había dado el analgésico, saliendo de la habitación.

- Con que no drogues otra vez con tanta pastilla - dijo Touya sin quererlo mirar. Un silencio horrible se hizo después de ese comentario...

- ¿Touya te has acordado?- dijo sobresaltándose y queriendo ver los ojos de Touya

- Yo... no sé que pasó, sólo salió el comentario. Yo... - sus palabras quedaron en la boca al ver la mirada tan hermosa y la cara de alegría que tenía Yuki.

Después lo acompañó a su casa como lo había prometido y le trajo tantos recuerdos no podía dejar de sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa tonta, pensando que tal vez las cosas iban a mejorar después de ahí... y que su relación o amistad podría mejorar.

Después de tardarme unos cuantos meses estoy aquí de nuevo a la carga... El próximo capítulo estará muy interesante y espero que ustedes estén aquí. Aun no olvido a mis fans.

Éste capítulo esta dedicado a una gran amiga, Chio... aunque estés en Chile, besotes y abrazotes de mi parte.

Yuki Bishonen


	6. Chapter 6

**La otra mitad **

_Capitulo 6_

Los días pasaban parecía como no hubiera pasado nada. No es verdad... ¿a quién engaño? Él es tan diferente, su trato es como si a penas nos conociéramos o peor, ahora ya no pasamos la tarde juntos.

La ansiedad, la angustia, tristeza...

A veces cuando me miras tan fijamente pienso que me reprocharas por no haberte escuchado y corrido de casa, sin ningún motivo, pero entiéndeme... no era mi intención, estaba tan confundido. Este es mi castigo, esto fue mi culpa y solo mi culpa. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué fui tan ciego? No debes ser un intelectual para sacar la conclusión, a tal extremo.

¿Pero para quejarme si soy la parte falsa de un ser mágico? Una farsa y todos mis recuerdos son mentiras, me has dicho que lo que pasamos nosotros no lo es, pero... ahora no tengo nada... soy... ¿una ilusión? Tal vez...

¿Pero de que me sirve atormentarme así? Nada cambiará ¿Podría ser peor que esto? ¿Podré recuperarme? Ya no huyes de mí... eso es más que magnífico.

Le di otro sorbo a mi té. Ya estaba demasiado frío ¿Tanto había pasado pensando?... Touya me ha citado en una cafetería, el día está tranquilo, llegué un poco antes, me llamó mucho la atención que me dijera que viniera a esta cafetería por la tarde, me puse tan nervioso.

- ¡Yuki! - Tu voz me despierta una vez más de la ensoñación y mi corazón late como si fuera un tambor. Sonrío correspondiendo tu saludo, pero al ver a alguien más la sonrisa se borra - Yuki te presento a mi novia... Satsuki - creo que mi corazón dejó de latir ahí...

Ella me mira, de inmediato tiende su mano para saludarme con una dulce sonrisa, no sé que decir, sólo sé que me siento… Como acto reflejo estrecho su mano tan pequeña y suave...

- Satsuki, es un amigo - dijo Touya Un amigo del pasado

-Toya, es hermosa... - digo con el alma destrozada y conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Gracias - sonrió ella - pero no tienes por qué mentir jajajaja - y en seguida tomó su cabello acariciándolo ella misma.

Es la verdad, lo es, no tengo por que mentir, su cabello es de color castaño, ojos café claro, piel blanca, cuello largo como un cisne...

- Lo siento Touya pero...

Lloré amargamente cuando llegué a casa todo lo que aguanté. Fui fuerte, les mostré una sonrisa, estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta... Pero que egoísta soy, al contrario, debería estar feliz por mi "amigo". En realidad no éramos nada y después de él...

Ha pasado una semana de aquello, no haz sido tan comunicativo sobre tu relación y eso me ayuda, no me agradaría que me comentaras sobre ella, sabes que soy lo suficientemente "humano" como para odiarla. A Akizuki parece que no le ha importado, sólo le importa molestarme con sus comentarios cada vez que puede.

- ¿Yuki estás seguro que estas bien? - te veo al frente mío sentado.

Solo sonrío - Claro estoy bien - trato de sonar convincente con aquellas palabras.

- Entonces ¿qué te dije? - dijo Toya pacientemente.

Bajé la mirada, no sabía que responder.

- OK, no pienses en nada, sólo en mí...

Lo hago siempre pienso con amargura.

- Te dije que te llevaras el libro, sacaras copias y después me lo puedes regresar. No me sorprende que hayas perdido tu libro...

- Muchas gracias Touya...

Por la tarde

- Señor Fujitaka buenas tardes - le sonrió Yukito al verlo en la entrada de la casa.

- Buenas tardes Yukito, pasa... - le devolvió su sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para que pasara - En este momento no esta Touya pero no creo que tarde en volver.

Con esto paso Yuki enseguida y se quitó los zapatos - Podemos tomar una taza de café mientras llega Touya, ya que esta haciendo demasiado frío.

- Muchas gracias Señor Fujitaka - volteó a verlo - si quiere le ayudo a prepararlo...

- No te preocupes ya lo tengo hecho... y acabo de comprar unos deliciosos pastelillos en la tienda nueva que esta por aquí - dijo muy sonriente Fujitaka.

- Oh sí, no la he visto, aun - dijo Yukito ilusionado.

- Siéntate, no tardo... traeré las tazas y los pasteles - dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Dejó su mochila recargada en la mesa, otro suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que por fin empezó a llover, y no eran tan solo unas gotas... rápidamente la ventana se empezó a llenar de agua y se podía percibir un poco de humedad de la tierra por la ventana entreabierta, era una suerte de que hubiera alcanzado a llegar, aunque se había mojado no tanto con esas grandes gotas de lluvia cayendo. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la habitación que estaba demasiada calma, pero tan cálida... no como la suya que no percibía esa calidez de una familia, pero ¿cómo pedir calor familiar si en su casa nada más estaba él? Acaso...

- Aquí está el café - lo dejó en la pequeña mesa - te preguntarás ¿por qué tanta calma? - sonrió Fujitaka viéndole a la cara.

Un suave escalofrío recorrió a Yuki al sentir la mirada de Fujitaka – Sí... - susurró viéndolo también. Con esto Fujitaka le sonrió nuevamente.

- La pequeña Sakura salió con su amiga Tomoyo. Se quedará a dormir en su casa esta noche - con esto desvió la mirada para servir las tazas con el caliente café.

Así que estaban solos, por eso tanta paz... pero esto se le hacia familiar, esta sensación extraña...

La voz de Fujitaka lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Me imagino que ya lo has probado - dijo Fujitaka acercando los pastelillos.

- No aun no, he estado tan ocupado con los trabajos que no me había dado tiempo para ir a comprar unos cuantos - dijo Yukito.

- Vaya - le acercó la Taza de café.

- Gracias - le sonrió y tomó la taza... le dio un pequeño sorbo, estaba muy caliente.

- Que no de pena, come los pastelillos que quieras - lo dijo porque Yukito no había tomado el suyo.

Siempre me tratas como un niño pequeño fijó sus ojos en los pastelillos y después en la cara sonriente de Fujitaka ...Siempre tan tranquilo, siempre tan... Yuki cerró los ojos ¿qué pasa con él, esos pensamientos no eran suyos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - su voz sonaba preocupada.

- No se preocupe - le dio una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a Fujitaka

- ¿Quieres que te haga mejor un té?

¡¡NO ME TRATES COMO NIÑO! ¡¡ENTIENDE! ¡¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! gritó furioso Yue en su interior - No se preocupe, el café está muy dulce me gustó mucho.

- ¿Cómo ves a Touya? - dijo el señor Fujitaka dando el primer sorbo a su taza humeante de café.

- Bien, además creo que empieza a recordar las cosas - dijo entusiasta Yukito.

- En el fondo siempre será el mismo Touya de siempre.

- Es cierto, siempre será el mismo pero... - dio un suspiro y susurró – es tan doloroso...

El sonido del reloj era todo lo que se escuchaba porque los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Fujitaka miró a Yuki, no era el único que sufría con esto, Sakura y Yukito sufrían también el lamentable accidente, se preguntaba todos los días ¿que había hecho para merecer semejante castigo? aunque él sólo se auto convencía de que esto podía ser peor, con la irresponsabilidad de los conductores...

- Tengo que irme - dijo Yuki repentinamente - Por favor sólo déle este libro - Se levanta del asiento para darle el libro al señor Fujitaka, sin querer Yukito tropieza con el tapete, pero el señor Fujitaka es más rápido y alcanza a sostenerlo, los recuerdos fluyen rápidamente como si vieran una película.

Fujitaka se inclina para ver al chico - Te encuentras bien... - mira sus ojos - hijo... - susurró con amor, viendo los ojos de su querido Yue. No tardó Yue en levantar su rostro para besar sus labios castamente, los labios de su "padre", suavemente, sintiendo el calor de ellos, una suave caricia, como el pétalo de una rosa, Fujitaka no lo aleja, al contrario, su mano acaricia tiernamente su mejilla.

Cuando se da cuenta el pelo largo cae en su pecho, aun traía el uniforme de la escuela era realmente extraño, pensó para sí Yue.

- Por favor... abre los labios... - susurra Fujitaka. Yue no tarda en entreabrirla y siente como su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas suavemente se colorean al sentir la lengua invadir su boca, sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados no quiere abrirlos, tenía miedo de que fuera una alucinación nuevamente. Las manos de Fujitaka recorren el cuerpo del joven desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Yue. Cuando sus labios fueron liberados, Fujitaka besa su cuello, besos húmedos, hambrientos, Yue sólo ladea su cuello para que siga con su trabajo, gimiendo ligeramente...

De pronto Fujitaka deja su tarea, Yue lo voltea a ver suplicante para que no lo dejara así, él solamente le sonríe, al ver la expresión, lo mira detenidamente y no puede más que admirar el lindo cuadro: las mejillas hermosamente coloreadas de color rojo y sus pequeños labios, aun húmedos y encendidos, no puede evitarlo y los muerde, mientras acaricia los cabellos largos y suaves.

Le quita las gafas de Yukito y se quita las suyas dejando en la mesa, se sienta en el sofá y le indica que se siente en sus piernas, no tarda Yue en hacerlo, quedando frente a frente, Yue se atrevió a besar sus labios nuevamente mientras Fujitaka rodeaba su cintura para tener más contacto, otro gemido que fue devorado sin piedad por la boca de Fujitaka, el ángel sentía que se quemaría vivo por un fuego ardiente que lo consumiría. En unos pocos segundos Yue acaba con el beso para poder respirar, mientras Fujitaka terminó de desabotonar su camisa haciendo que un hombro blanco reluciera, lo besó con cariño, sintiendo la suave piel aterciopelada...

- Papá... - su voz sonó quebrada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esa imagen, una espantosa escena...

**comentarios**

Un capítulo más XD

No te odio y me agrada que estes alpendiente de esta historia por eso te la dedico. Muchas Gracias Y disculpa el retraso


	7. La otra mitad 7

La otra mitad

La otra mitad

Capitulo 6

No podia creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, y unas lagrimas solitarias cayeron de sus mejillas.

Las imágenes fluían como agua y no podía evitar, tal ves en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar, se llevo las manos a la cara y dolorosamente callo de rodillas al suelo, una vos oyó distorsionada antes de caer sin sentido.

Abrió los ojos desorientado para voltear de lado, ver una luna enorme, hermosa, volteo hacia el otro lado para encontrar lo mas hermoso del mundo en la silla.. un ángel, tal ves llego su momento, pero después de pensarlo bien o mas bien de verlo detenidamente era un simple mortal como el, si se podría decirlo.

Dormía incómodamente en la silla, sonrió para si, parecía a ver despertado de un largo sueño, aun le dolió la cabeza pero estaba claro de lo que había pasado, de un momento a otro volvió la ira.

-Yuki… - dijo con vos ronca y casi temblorosa, miedo a caso?, de que se allá enamorado de su padre o mas bien que nunca lo haya amado que su padre fuera dueño de esa hermosa criatura, tal solo le atraía la magia, que ahora, ya no posee. Tenia que ser una horrible pesadilla…

Poco a poco Yukito abrió los ojos, al ver lo allí sentado, Touya con un semblante serio y una expresión en sus ojos indescifrable, los ojos de Yukito se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Estas despierto? – pregunto con vos a adormilada Yukito … Las luces estaban apagadas, se tallo los ojos y movio el cuello para no se habia dado cuenta que se habia quedado dormido.

No ubo contestación los ojos de Touya estaba fijos en el, parecía analizarlo

pero no duro mucho las palabras quedaron en su boca al sentir los brazos de Touya, que se sintió que estaba en el cielo al igual que el también, las mejillas del chico de piel de porcelana se tornaron de un bello rosado, aspirando el aroma del aroma de su amigo, sintiéndose tranquilo por unos segundos, queriendo en silencio que fueran interminables, de paz y calma

-¿Que es lo que a pasado? - dijo Yukito al abrazarlo de igual manera de intensa, queriéndose fundir en el, parecía que en unos años no se habían visto un sollozo se escapo del mas chico-Per..- quiso pronunciar el chico de cabello gris

-Perdóname - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el mismo Toya, con esto Touya llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos grisáceos - por amarte tanto Yue –

El corazón se le helo en ese momento, levanto la cara del pecho para verlo a los ojos, sus labios temblaron antes de soltarle sus palabras confundidas, ¿Como lo sabes?, lo dijo con esa expresión confusa pero pronto cambio - Me amas tanto que te metiste con una mujer – soltó con seguridad y con una expresión fría en el rostro

Touya le regalo una media sonrisa y le susurro al odio que le provoco un suave escalofrió, - Solo porque se parecía a ti y tu porque lo hiciste?

Una ves mas la inseguridad estuvo presente, tembló de miedo, hacer que?. Hacerse pasar por Yukito o por lo celos ?, un gemido de sorpresa salio de sus labios al sentir como Toya lo abrazaba y su rostro que daba en el hueco de su cuello.

- Por que? - las lagrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados no podía controlar las lagrimas y Yue no sabia que responder se quedo frio al sentir la humedad en su cuello y la enorme culpabilidad vino a el. No sabia que contestarle. -Te amo – Lo dijo firmemente Toya – El corazon salto de emocion

Gomen espero que les agrade.. Se es que es muy poco pero son muchas personas que presionan asi que e decidido que sean los jueces y me digan que les parece para continuar


End file.
